sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μηδέν
Μηδέν zero thumb|300px| [[Μηδέν ]] thumb|300px| [[Μηδέν Άπειρο ]] thumb|300px| [[Διακριτά Μαθηματικά ---- ---- Αριθμητική Αριθμοθεωρία Συνολοθεωρία ---- Αριθμός Μαθηματική Πράξη Τελεστής ]] - Ένας Φυσικός Αριθμός. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Το μηδέν (0) είναι αριθμός, αλλά και αριθμητικό ψηφίο που χρησιμοποιείται για την παράσταση άλλων αριθμών (όπως π.χ. το 10). Εκπληρώνει έναν κεντρικό ρόλο στα Μαθηματικά ως προσθετική ταυτότητα των ακεραίων, των πραγματικών αριθμών και πολλών άλλων αλγεβρικών δομών]]. Ως ψηφίο, το μηδέν (0), χρησιμοποιείται ως ένα σύμβολο κράτησης θέσης σε θεσιακά συστήματα. Στο δυαδικό αριθμητικό σύστημα, που χρησιμοποιείται κυρίως στους υπολογιστές για τις αριθμητικές (και όχι μόνο) αναπαραστάσεις, το μηδέν είναι το ένα από τα δύο ψηφία που χρησιμοποιούνται. Η έννοια του μηδενός έφερε φιλοσοφικές διαμάχες και ερωτηματικά καθώς ως έννοια συνδέεται με το ουδέν αλλά δεν ταυτίζεται με αυτό, καθώς ως αριθμός έχει υπόσταση, είναι κάτι, σε αντίθεση με το (ολοκληρωτικό) ουδέν. Στην ελληνική γλώσσα, η λέξη «μηδέν» προήλθε από τη φράση «μηδέ ἕν», δηλαδή ούτε ένα. Ιστορία Αρχαία Εγγύς και Μέση Ανατολή Οι αριθμοί των Αρχαίων Αιγυπτίων είχαν ως βάση το 10. Χρησιμοποιούσαν ιερογλυφικά για τα ψηφία, αλλά το σύστημά τους δεν ήταν θεσιακό. Μέχρι το 1740 π.Χ. οι Αιγύπτιοι είχαν ένα σύμβολο για το μηδέν στα λογιστικά κείμενά τους. Το σύμβολο nfr, που σήμαινε όμορφος, χρησιμοποιούνταν επίσης για να δηλώσει το επίπεδο βάσης στα σχέδια των τάφων και των πυραμίδων, ενώ οι αποστάσεις μετρούνταν σε σχέση με τη βασική γραμμή ως άνω ή κάτω από τη γραμμή αυτή. Μέχρι το μέσο της 2ης χιλιετίας π.Χ, οι Βαβυλώνιοι μαθηματικοί είχαν ένα εξελιγμένο θεσιακό εξηνταδικό σύστημα αρίθμησης. Η έλλειψη συμβόλου κράτησης θέσης (δηλαδή η έλλειψη ειδικού συμβόλου για το μηδέν) αντιμετωπίστηκε με τη χρήση ενός κενού διαστήματος για κάθε ψηφίο μηδέν που αντικαθιστούσε. Μέχρι το 300 π.Χ., ένα σύμβολο στίξης (δυο λοξές σφήνες) προστέθηκε ως σύμβολο κράτησης θέσης στο Βαβυλωνιακό σύστημα αρίθμησης. Σε μια πινακίδα που βρέθηκε στο Kish και χρονολογήθηκε γύρω στο 700 π.Χ., ο γραφέας Bêl-bân-aplu έγραψε τα μηδενικά του χρησιμοποιώντας τρία (3) άγκιστρα, αντί για δυο (2) λοξές σφήνεςKaplan, Robert. (2000). The Nothing That Is: A Natural History of Zero. Oxford: Oxford University Press.. Βέβαια, τα βαβυλωνιακά σύμβολα κράτησης θέσης (κενά διαστήματα, σφήνες και άγκιστρα) δεν ήταν πραγματικά μηδέν, γιατί ποτέ δεν χρησιμοποιήθηκαν μόνα τους, αλλά ούτε και γράφονταν μετά το τέλος ενός αριθμού. Έτσι, π.χ. οι αριθμοί 2 και 120 (=2·60), 3 και 180 (=3·60), 4 και 240 (=4·60), φαίνονταν ίδιοι, γιατί οι μεγαλύτεροι της εξηντάδας αριθμοί δεν έφεραν το (τελικό) σύμβολο κράτησης θέσης του εξηνταδικού συστήματος. Μόνο τα συμφραζόμενα μπορούσαν (ίσως) να διαφωτίσουν τον αναγνώστη, πότε ένας αριθμός αναφερόταν σε απλές μονάδες ή μονάδες κάποιας ανώτερης τάξης του εξηνταδικού τους συστήματος. Κλασσική Αρχαιότητα Ευρήματα δείχνουν ότι οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φαίνεται να ήταν αναποφάσιστοι για το αν η υπόσταση του μηδενός είναι αριθμός. Για το συγκεκριμένο θέμα αναρωτουνταν: :«Πώς μπορεί το τίποτε να είναι κάτι;», οδηγώντας σε φιλοσοφικές και θρησκευτικές διαφωνίες στη φύση και την ύπαρξη του μηδενός και του κενού, μέχρι το Μεσαίωνα. Τα Παράδοξα του Ζήνωνα εξαρτώταν σε μεγάλο βαθμό στην αβεβαιότητα της ερμηνείας του μηδέν. Μέχρι το 130 μ.Χ. ο Κλαύδιος Πτολεμαίος, υπό την επίδραση του Ίππαρχου και των Βαβυλωνίων, χρησιμοποιούσε ένα σύμβολο για το μηδέν (ένα μικρό κύκλο με επιγράμμιση) μαζί με ένα εξηνταδικό αριθμητικό σύστημα, χρησιμοποιώντας αλλιώς τους αλφαβητικούς ελληνικούς αριθμούς, Επειδή χρησιμοποιούνταν και μόνο του, όχι μόνο ως ψηφίο κράτησης θέσης, το ελληνιστικό (αυτό) μηδέν ήταν ίσως η πρώτη τεκμηριωμένη χρήση του αριθμού μηδεν (τουλάχιστον) στον Παλαιό Κόσμο. Ωστόσο, οι θέσεις (χρήσης του) συνήθως περιορίζονταν στο κλασματικό τμήμα ενός αριθμού (που ονομάζονταν λεπτά, δευτερόλεπτα, τριτόλεπτα, τεταρτόλεπτα, κ.τ.λ.) και δεν χρησιμοποιούνταν στο ακέραιο τμήμα του αριθμού. Μεταγενέστερα, σε Βυζαντινά χειρόγραφα του Ptolemy's Syntaxis Mathematica (γνωστά επίσης ως Almagest) το ελληνιστικό μηδέν μορφοποιήθηκε στο ελληνικό γράμμα Ο, αλλά στο ελληνικό αριθμητικό σύστημα το Ο΄ σήμαινε 70. Ένα άλλο μηδέν χρησιμοποιούνταν σε πίνακες μαζί με ρωμαϊκούς αριθμούς μέχρι το 525 (με πρώτη γνωστή χρήση από το Διονύσιο το Μικρό, αλλά ως λέξη nulla, δηλαδή τίποτε και όχι ως σύμβολο. Όταν μια διαίρεση παρήγαγε μηδέν ως υπόλοιπο χρησιμοποιούνταν η λέξη nihil, που επίσης σήμαινε τίποτε. Αυτά τα μεσαιωνικά μηδενικά χρησιμοποιούνταν σε όλους μετέπειτα μεσαιωνικούς υπολογισμούς (τουλάχιστον στην Ανατολή). Το αρχικό N'' χρησιμοποιούνταν ως σύμβολο του μηδέν σε πίνακες ρωμαϊκών αριθμών από το Βέδα και τους συναδέλφους του γύρω στο 725 μ.Χ.. Το μηδέν στην Αρχαία Ινδία Το θέμα του μηδέν ως ένας αριθμός και όχι απλά ως ένα σύμβολο κράτησης θέσης αποδίδεται στην αρχαία Ινδία, όπου ως τον 9ο αιώνα μ.Χ., οι πρακτικοί υπολογισμοί πραγματοποιούνταν με τη χρήση του μηδέν, στο οποίο συμπεριφερόταν όπως σε οποιονδήποτε άλλον αριθμό, ακόμη και στην περίπτωση της διαίρεσηςBourbaki, Nicolas (1998). Elements of the History of Mathematics. Berlin, Heidelberg, and New York: Springer-Verlag. 46. ISBN 3-540-64767-8.Britannica Concise Encyclopedia (2007), entry algebra. Ο ινδός λόγιος Πίγκαλα (''Pingala, περίπου στη χρονική περίοδο 5ο-2ο π.Χ) χρησιμοποιούσε δυαδικούς αριθμούς στη μορφή βραχύτερων και μακρύτερων συλλαβών (με τις μακρύτερες να έχουν το μήκος δύο (2) βραχύτερων συλλαβών), φτιάχνοντας (δηλαδή) ένα σύστημα παρόμοιο με τον κώδικα ΜορςBinary Numbers in Ancient IndiaMath for Poets and Drummers (pdf, 145KB). Αυτός και οι σύγχρονοί του Ινδοί λόγιοι χρησιμοποιούσαν τη σανσκριτική λέξη «σούνυα» (śūnya) για να αναφερθούν στο μηδέν. Το 498 μ.Χ., ο Ινδός μαθηματικός και αστρονόμος Aryabhata άρχισε το έργο του sthānāt sthānaṁ daśaguņaṁ syāt, δηλαδή "θέση προς θέση στο δεκαπλάσιο της αξίας"Aryabhatiya of Aryabhata, translated by Walter Eugene Clark., που αποτελεί την προέλευση του συμβολισμού του σύγχρονου δεκαδικού θεσιακού αξιακού συστήματος. Την εργασία του συνέχισε ο Βραχμαγκούπτα, ο οποίος και έθεσε τους πρώτους κανόνες για υπολογισμούς με χρήση του μηδέν, καθώς και στο έργο του εμφανίζεται για πρώτη φορά η σύγχρονη μορφή των αριθμών. Το παλαιότερο γνωστό κείμενο που χρησιμοποίησε ένα δεκαδικό θεσιακό αξιακό σύστημα, που περιλαμβάνει και το μηδέν, είναι το κείμενο Jain από την Ινδία με τίτλο Lokavibhâga, χρονολογημένο στο 458 μ.Χ., όπου η λέξη shunya, δηλαδή «τίποτε» ή «άδειο» χρησιμοποιήθηκε για αυτόν το σκοπόIfrah, Georges (2000), p. 416.. Η πρώτη γνωστή χρήση ειδικού γλύφου για τα δεκαδικά ψηφία που συμπεριλαμβάνει την αναμφισβήτητη παρουσία για το ψηφίο μηδέν, ένα μικρό κύκλο, εμφανίζεται σε μια λίθινη επιγραφή που βρέθηκε στο Ναό Chaturbhuja Temple στο Gwalior της Ινδίας, χρονολογημένη στο 876 μ.Χ.Bill Casselman (University of British Columbia), American Mathematical Society, "All for Nought".Ifrah, Georges (2000), p. 400.. Υπάρχουν πολλά κείμενα σε πλάκες χαλκού, όπου εμφανίζεται το ίδιο « ο » σε αυτά και χρονολογήθηκαν μέχρι στιγμής από τον 6ο αιώνα μ.Χ., αλλά η αυθεντικότητά τους μπορεί να αμφισβητηθεί. Το μηδέν στην Προκολομβιανή Αμερική Εντελώς ανεξάρτητα από τον Παλαιό Κόσμο, οι Ολμέκοι φαίνεται να είχαν γνώση του μηδέν την οποία και μετέδωσαν και στους υπόλοιπους πολιτισμούς της Προκολομβιανής Αμερικής. Το μηδέν στα Μαθηματικά Το μηδέν (0) είναι είναι ο Ακέραιος Αριθμός που προηγείται άμεσα από το ένα (1). Το μηδέν είναι ένας Άρτιος ΑριθμόςLemma B.2.2, The integer 0 is even and is not odd, in Penner, Robert C. (1999). Discrete Mathematics: Proof Techniques and Mathematical Structures. World Scientific. p. 34. ISBN 981-02-4088-0., αφού είναι διαιρετός διά δύο (2). Το μηδέν δεν είναι ούτε θετικός, ούτε αρνητικός, αλλά ουδέτερος και δεν φέρει πρόσημο. Σύμφωνα με τους περισσότερους ορισμούς, το μηδέν ανήκει στους φυσικούς αριθμούς,Bunt, Lucas Nicolaas Hendrik; Jones, Phillip S.; Bedient, Jack D. (1976). The historical roots of elementary mathematics. Courier Dover Publications. pp. 254–255. ISBN 0-486-13968-9., Extract of pages 254-255 αλλά τότε είναι ο μοναδικός μη θετικός φυσικός αριθμός. Το μηδέν είναι ένας αριθμός του οποίου η ποσότητα είναι ανύπαρκτου μεγέθους. Στους περισσότερους πολιτισμούς, πρώτα ταυτοποιήθηκε το μηδέν και ύστερα σχηματίστηκε η ιδέα περί αρνητικών ποσοτήτων, αφού η ιδέα αυτή ουσιαστικά προϋποθέτει ότι το μηδέν είναι αποδεκτό. Σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις, όμως, το μηδέν μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να διακρίνει έναν αριθμό. Βασική Άλγεβρα Το 0 είναι ο μικρότερος μη αρνητικός ακέραιος. Ο επόμενος Φυσικός Αριθμός είναι το 1, αλλά δεν υπάρχει προηγούμενος φυσικός αριθμός από το 0. Το 0 μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ή να μη θεωρηθεί ότι είναι ένας φυσικός αριθμόςΥπάρχει διχογνωμία πάνω σε αυτό., αλλά είναι σίγουρα ένας Ακέραιος Αριθμός και κατ' επέκταση ένας Ρητός Αριθμός, ένας Πραγματικός Αριθμός, αλλά και ένας Μιγαδικός Αριθμός. Το 0 δεν είναι ούτε θετικός ούτε αρνητικός αριθμός και εμφανίζεται στο κέντρο του άξονα των αριθμών. Δεν είναι ούτε ένας Πρώτος Αριθμός ούτε ένας Σύνθετος Αριθμός. Δεν μπορεί να είναι ένας πρώτος αριθμός (δηλαδή να διαιρείται μόνο από το 1 και τον εαυτό του), διότι έχει άπειρο αριθμό διαιρετών και δεν μπορεί να διαιρεθεί με τον εαυτό του. Επίσης, δεν είναι ένας σύνθετος αριθμός (δηλαδή να μπορεί να εκφραστεί ως γινόμενο πρώτων αριθμών), γιατί δεν υπάρχουν πρώτοι αριθμοί που πολλαπλασιαζόμενοι μεταξύ τους να δίνουν 0Reid, Constance (1992). From zero to infinity: what makes numbers interesting (4th ed.). Mathematical Association of America. p. 23. ISBN 978-0-88385-505-8.. Το μηδέν, ωστόσο, είναι ένας Άρτιος Αριθμός, αφού διαιρείται διά 2. Οι επόμενοι είναι κάποιοι βασικοί κανόνες που ισχύουν για τον αριθμό 0. Αυτοί οι κανόνες εφαρμόζονται για κάθε πραγματικό ή μιγαδικό αριθμό x, εκτός αν αναφέρονται εξαιρέσεις # Πρόσθεση: Το 0 είναι το ουδέτερο στοιχείο της πρόσθεσης, οπότε: x + 0 = 0 + x = x. # Αφαίρεση: x - 0 = x και 0 - x = -x. # Πολλαπλασιασμός: Το 0 είναι το απορροφητικό στοιχείο του πολλαπλασιασμού, οπότε: x · 0 = 0 · x = 0. # Διαίρεση: 0 : x = 0, \mathrm{\forall x \ne 0} , αλλά το x : 0 δεν ορίζεται, γιατί το 0 δεν έχει αντίστροφο αριθμό, δηλαδή αριθμό που αν πολλαπλασιαστεί με το 0 να δίνει 1. Λεπτομέρειες δείτε στο άρθρο διαίρεση με το μηδέν. # Ύψωση σε δύναμη: x0 = x/x = 1, \mathrm{\forall x \ne 0} , γιατί το 00 αποτελεί απροσδιοριστία. Ωστόσο, η έκφραση 0/0, μπορεί να παρατηρηθεί σε μια προσπάθεια να καθοριστεί το όριο μιας έκφρασης της μορφής f(x)/g(x) ως ένα αποτέλεσμα εφαρμογής του τελεστή lim ανεξάρτητα στους δυο όρους του κλάσματος. Ονομάζεται «Απροσδιόριστη Μορφή». Αυτό δεν σημαίνει απλά ότι ένα τέτοιο όριο δεν μπορεί να προσδιοριστεί, αλλά ότι μάλλον το \mathrm{\lim \frac{f(x)}{g(x)}} πρέπει να βρεθεί με μια άλλη μέθοδο, όπως ο Κανόνας Hôpital. Ακόμη, 0x = 0, \mathrm{\forall x \in \mathbb{N}^*} , δηλαδή φυσικό εκτός του 0. # Νιοστή Ρίζα: \mathrm{\sqrtn{0} = 0, \; \forall n \in \mathbb{N},\; n \ge 2} . # Το άθροισμα 0 αριθμών είναι πάντα 0. Το άθροισμα 0 αριθμών μπορεί π.χ. να οριστεί ως εξής: \mathrm{\sum_{i=a}^bt_i} , όταν b = a - 1. # Το γινόμενο 0 αριθμών είναι πάντα 1. Το γινόμενο 0 αριθμών μπορεί π.χ. να οριστεί ως εξής: \mathrm{\prod_{i=a}^bt_i} , όταν b = a - 1. # Το παραγοντικό του 0 είναι επίσης 1. Δηλαδή 0! = 1. Σε άλλους κλάδους των Μαθηματικών Στη Συνολοθεωρία, το 0 είναι ο πληθάριθμος του κενού συνόλου. Αν (για παράδειγμα) ένας δεν έχει μήλα, τότε έχει 0 μήλα. Στην πραγματικότητα, σε ορισμένες αξιωματικές εξελίξεις των μαθηματικών από τη θεωρία συνόλων, το ίδιο το 0 ορίζεται να είναι το κενό σύνολο. Όταν η «συνάρτηση πληθάριθμου» εφαρμοστεί σε ένα κενό σύνολο, επιστρέφει την τιμή 0, δηλαδή \mathrm{card( \varnothing) = 0} . Στην Προτασιακή Λογική, το 0 μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να υποδηλώσει ότι μια τιμή αλήθειας είναι ψευδής. Στην Αφηρημένη Άλγεβρα, το 0 συχνά χρησιμοποιείται για να υποδηλώσει ένα μηδενικό στοιχείο, που είναι ένα ουδέτερο στοιχείο για την πρόσθεση (αν ορίζεται σε μια Αλγεβρική Δομή υπό κατασκευή) και ένα απορροφητικό στοιχείο για τον πολλαπλασιασμό (επίσης αν ορίζεται στη δομή αυτή). Στη θεωρία Δικτύων, το 0 μπορεί να υποδηλώνει το στοιχείο - πυθμένα, ενός οριοθετημένου δικτύου. Στη Θεωρία Κατηγοριών, το 0 μερικές φορές χρησιμοποιείται για να υποδηλώσει ένα αρχικό αντικείμενο μιας κατηγορίας. Στη Θεωρία Αναδρομής, το 0 μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να υποδηλώσει το βαθμό αναδιάρθρωσης των μερικώς υπολογίσιμων συναρτήσεων. Στη Μαθηματική Ανάλυση, υπάρχει η έννοια του μηδενισμού (ρίζας) μιας συνάρτησης f, δηλαδή κάθε τιμή της μεταβλητής \mathrm{x \in D_f} , όπου Df το σύνολο ορισμού της συνάρτησης f, για την οποία τιμή x ισχύει f(x) = 0. Υπάρχουν συναρτήσεις που δεν έχουν καθόλου μηδενισμούς (ρίζες), άλλες που έχουν έναν, άλλες περισσότερους από έναν, και η σταθερή συνάρτηση: : \mathrm{f(x) = 0,\;\forall x \in D_f} , που έχει μηδενισμούς (ρίζες) κάθε στοιχείο του πεδίου ορισμού της. Το μηδέν στη Φυσική Η τιμή 0 παίζει έναν ειδικό ρόλο για πολλά φυσικά μεγέθη. Σε μερικές ποσότητες, το μηδενικό επίπεδο είναι φυσικά διαχωρισμένο από όλα τα άλλα επίπεδα, ενώ σε μερικές άλλες το 0 είναι περισσότερο ή λιγότερο αυθαίρετα επιλεγμένο. Για παράδειγμα, για την απόλυτη θερμοκρασία (όπως μετρείται σε Κέλβιν), το 0 είναι η χαμηλότερη δυνατή τιμή, αν και οι αρνητικές θερμοκρασίες ορίζονται μεν, αλλά δεν είναι πραγματικά ψυχρότερες. Αντίθετα, όταν η θερμοκρασία είναι εκφρασμένη σε βαθμούς Κελσίου, το 0 είναι αυθαίρετα ορισμένο στο σημείο πήξης του ύδατος. Επίσης, η Ένταση ήχου μετρείται σε decibel ή Phon, αλλά η μηδενική ένταση ήχου είναι αυθαίρετα επιλεγμένη σε μια Τιμή Αναφοράς, όπως για παράδειγμα το "απόλυτο κατώφλιο της ακοής". Επίσης, το μηδενικό επίπεδο ενέργειας ενός κβαντικού μηχανικού φυσικού συστήματος ορίζεται ως η ενέργεια της βασικής κατάστασης συστήματος, που είναι η ελάχιστη ενέργεια που μπορεί να κατέχει το σύστημα. Το μηδέν στην Χημεία Το 0 έχει προταθεί ως ο Ατομικός Αριθμός του υποθετικού χημικού στοιχείου με την ονομασία «τετρανετρόνιο». Έχει αποδειχθεί ότι ένα συγκρότημα τεσσάρων (4) νετρονίων μπορεί να είναι αρκετά σταθερό ώστε να θεωρείται ως άτομο. Αυτό θα μπορούσε (θεωρητικά) να δημιουργήσει ένα χημικό στοιχείο χωρίς (καθόλου) πρωτόνια και φορτίο στον πυρήνα του. Από το 1926, ο Andreas von Antropoff πρότεινε τον όρο νεοτρόνιο (neutronium) για μια υποθετική μορφή ύλης που αποτελείται μόνο από νετρόνια, και χωρίς κανένα πρωτόνιο, που θα τοποθετούταν, ως χημικό στοιχείο με ατομικό αριθμό 0, ως πρώτο σε μια νέα έκδοση του περιοδικού πίνακα των χημικών στοιχείων. Συνεπώς θα τοποθετούνταν ως ένα Ευγενές Αέριο, στο μέσο πολλών σπειροειδών αναπαραστάσεων του περιοδικού συστήματος, για την ταξινόμηση των χημικών στοιχείων. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αριθμός * Φυσικός Αριθμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Tο μηδέν και η άγνοια Πως προήλθε το μηδέν, φιλοσοφική και ιστορική ανάλυση * Το στοιχείο μηδέν Η ανακάλυψη στην Επιστήμη ενός ατομικού στοιχείου μηδέν * Η Ιστορία του Μηδενός * Η ανακάλυψη του Μηδενός Category: Φυσικοί Αριθμοί